stitchdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
360: Drowsy
Drowsy, A.K.A. Experiment 360, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to cause populations to fall into a near-permanent sleep by simply bleating; only spraying water in the victim's face will awaken them, and other experiments are not affected as much. His one true place is putting insomniacs to sleep. He is voiced by Tress MacNeille. He was activated when Stitch squirted his pod with a water bottle sprayer, then used him to put a restless Lilo to sleep. When Gantu and Reuben later attempted to use 360 to kidnap Regis Philbin, Lilo and Stitch managed to protect him. In another episode, Lilo put Stitch to sleep with 360 in order to release PJ (133), but Stitch oddly managed to wake up on his own. Appearance Drowsy is a grey sheep-like experiment with striped ears, short arms and legs, black fingers and toes, and that can walk on its hind legs. Special Abilities Drowsy's bleat causes anyone who hears it to enter a near-permanent sleep. Weaknesses Water sprayed in the victim's face is the one surefire way to awaken them. Also, if the victim blocks their ears, Drowsy's sleep-inducing bleat will have no effect. Additionally, other experiments under Drowsy's effects are not affected as much, and will likely wake up on their own. Gallery Lilo & Stitch: The Series Drowsy Vlcsnap-2013-06-03-09h40m52s199.png|Drowsy's experiment pod Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h53m07s237.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h53m19s51.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-22h31m55s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h54m14s140.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h53m15s173.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h53m41s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h54m10s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h54m57s55.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h54m19s254.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h54m00s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h55m26s102.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h55m19s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-17h07m05s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h55m27s182.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-17h07m30s135.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h56m27s218.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h56m34s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h56m19s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h55m54s153.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h57m10s115.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h57m56s25.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h57m44s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h58m09s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h58m26s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h56m27s11.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h56m45s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h56m52s15.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h57m04s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h58m46s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h57m16s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h57m44s41.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h58m04s207.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h58m10s47.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h58m21s158.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h59m13s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h59m25s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h59m57s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h00m02s148.png|Pleakley using Drowsy on Gantu Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h00m10s225.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h00m33s48.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-18h59m47s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-17h01m45s43.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-17h01m23s81.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-17h01m33s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h03m52s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h04m20s164.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h04m52s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-19h05m21s14.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-24-18h53m06s82.png PJ ScreenCapture 29.06.13 18-51-56.jpg ScreenCapture 29.06.13 18-53-22.jpg ScreenCapture 29.06.13 18-54-06.jpg ScreenCapture 29.06.13 18-55-10.jpg ScreenCapture 29.06.13 18-57-24.jpg ScreenCapture 29.06.13 18-58-18.jpg ScreenCapture 29.06.13 18-59-33.jpg ScreenCapture 29.06.13 19-01-06.jpg Ploot ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-12-40.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-12-40.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-13-05.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-42-37.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-14-49.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-43-17.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 19-57-50.jpg 840004041223.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-18-37.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-19-29.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-20-20.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-11-58.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-23-17.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-12-58.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-14-49.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-25-48.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-16-06.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-29-35.jpg 93011112333.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-19-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-13h49m08s37.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-21h29m08s185.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-16-21h29m54s111.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-13h58m56s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-15-13h49m45s177.png 00010102202.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-20-40.jpg ScreenCapture 21.04.13 14-31-46.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-21-12.jpg ScreenCapture 15.08.13 20-21-18.jpg Remmy Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-19h42m30s140.png Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h09m14s238.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h44m19s248.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-17-18h40m16s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Drowsy.png Miscellaneous Panes64.jpg Drowsy Beach Treasure.png Graveyardbonesdrowsy.png|Drowsy dressed in a graveyard bones costume in Stitch!Now Trivia *Drowsy's sleep-inducing bleat and sheep-like appearance are most likely derived from the mental exercise of counting sheep in an attempt to fall asleep. *Drowsy's pod color is yellow. *The Experiment Pod Container describes Drowsy as: "Experiment 360. Primary function: Sleep inducer." *A recurring irony has occurred with Drowsy. Stitch originally used him to get Lilo to fall asleep, and in his second appearance, Lilo used him to put Stitch to sleep. *Stitch somehow managed to wake up on his own while under Drowsy's effects, possibly indicating that other experiments are not affected as much. *Oddly, when Drowsy's image is reflected off of Stitch's eyes in The Origin of Stitch, he is not yawning for some reason. It is possible that Drowsy's yawning image was taken from Leroy & Stitch. Category:Experiments Category:Males